Technical Field
The present invention relates to a moving magnetic field generating apparatus, and to an apparatus configured to utilize a high-speed moving magnetic field generated by the moving magnetic field generating apparatus.
Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent No. 3452709 discloses a moving magnetic field generating apparatus configured to generate a moving magnetic field for use in continuous casting.
The conventional moving magnetic field generating apparatus is incapable of generating a magnetic field that moves at a high speed.